mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Classes add-on
Information Deviant Art link (Screenshots can be seen there): http://elmind.deviantart.com/art/MM8BDM-Special-Classes-V3-255793647 DOWNLOAD LINK (NEW VERSION! 3.2): Mediafire This special mod adds 16 classes to MM8BDM, each one with a minor buff or debuff in movement and with its unique buster type. There is no backstory, In-Character wise. But, Out-of-Character, there is a rather amusing one. Back in the days that Yellow Devil's Classes were being made, I had the brilliant idea of making a TF2 Classes for MM8BDM. So, for that, I had made the projectile sprites, but had no team to help me make skins or to code the Medigun (Mind you I still don't have patience to figure how to do a Medigun). After a long while after this concept of TF2 classes were scrapped, I found the sprites there, in a folder, still waiting to be sliced. So, the first thing that came to my mind was "Would be a shame to trash it, right?". And then, the first version was made, with only the first five buster mods. The list grew as I came to have more ideas on weapons and had plenty of time to spare. And coding this and even spriting was my way of having fun! Now, it is as you see below. A long list of classes that, due to being mostly decorate, works with virtually anything. Classes *Neutral: Just like the typical Megaman, except it features a redesigned projectile and that the speed and damage values were rounded. *Spread: Pretty much gives a "shotgun buster". True Doom fans knows that a shotgun is the player's best friend. *Rapid: Is much like Bass Buster, except it has a narrower horizontal spread and a wider vertical spread. *Pierce: This one rips right through multiple enemies. However don't expect easy frags with this. *Power: This thing packs quite a punch! At SV_Fastweapons 2, you can pretty much FLY with it! *Melee: As name implies, a short ranged class. Roc threw the idea. *Stealth: This one features a rare way to become invisible and later visible again. But you can only shoot while invisible. The projectiles are 50% faster than the Neutral Buster *Seeker: Fires a slow, seeking beam. It's better suited to detect enemies around the corner or to attack people in that hard to reach spot. *Beam: creates a beam out of small shots. If the enemy dies before all the projectiles hit, the remaining ones will continue onward! *Sonic: Fires a buster that bounces against the wall only once. Usefull for surprising someone from behind. *Fusion: NUCLEAR FUSION! MWAHAHAH! Well... This one has a shot that gets weaker as it hits, being able to hit three times (or one time if the enemy is at full health). *Grenade: Lob grenades over obstacles and pray it hits them on the head! The explosion method prevents damage fall off. *Illusion: Udonge, anyone? The projectile "stops" and "phases" out of reality for a while, before splitting into two. the explosion created by it can hit you four times. Watch out. Same explosion method as above. *Flame: Flamethrower lovers may use this a lot. The bigger the fire, the higher the damage. *Sniper: BOOM! HEADSHOT! It may leave you open for attack a bit, but you can always charge (Which will also zoom in) for some extra power and speed. Upon full charge, it can hit its target as fast as a railgun. *Phoenix: I'd say this is OP to some extent. The particles it leaves behind causes damage, its flame causes damage and guess what? Should someone get hurt by this, the owner of the Phoenix will get a lil of health back! Desperation Mode Once their health is reduced to 25% or less, they enter the desperation state. During that state, the secondary fire activates the Desperation Mode, that lasts for ten seconds and allows stronger attacks. However, this is getting implemented yet, so all the desperations below are prone to change. A common trait is that all the Desperation Mode projectiles are red and that the presence of particles around the afflicted user announces their condition. *Neutral: Stronger and faster buster shots. *Spread: The dispersion cone is reduced, the projectiles cause more damage, being able to two-shot at point blank, and the projectile speed is increased. *Rapid: All the dispersion is removed, fire rate and damage are increased. *Pierce: At close range, it can one-shot an enemy. Out of that, the projectile travels much faster with damage increase. *Power: Can one shot, doesn't have recoil and gets increased fire rate. *Melee: Unleashes three wind blades in a narrow spread. Can one-shot at point blank. *Stealth: Disappears completly and gains a slightly invisible projectile that causes more damage. *Seeker: Unleashes three seeking daggers that can ricochet off the walls at least once. *Beam: Fires a longer, broader and stronger beam. *Sonic: A burst of three projectiles that can bounce twice and can bounce off actors. *Fusion: Fires a slow but lethal ripping projectile that bursts into eight small but strong projectiles upon hitting a wall. *Grenade: The grenade now burst into small clusters that too explodes. *Illusion: It lost its exploding capabilities... But still can blow the mind of the opponents. Before becoming solid again, it locks into a target. And know what else? Now it can come from BEHIND the enemy too! *Flame: These dark flames lingers on surfaces for a while, causing ripping damage to anyone who tries to cross it. *Sniper: Think of it as a 10-seconds IG Railgun, but without the spiral. Sweet, ain't it? *Phoenix: Fire projectiles at a higher rate and spawns a flame where you stand. Compatibility They have been made to be compatible with: *Classes mod (Works, confirmed in Tornado's server) *Roboenza *Rage Roboenza *Default Game Mode (Works perfectly) In short, might work with anything, as long as no actor or sprite have the same name as those within it and as long as it is the last PK3/WAD loaded, because it only adds classes without removing any existing one. Future Plans (Bound to happen soon) *"Chargeable" Sniper (You can hold to zoom-in. At full Zoom, it will cause maximum damage). Implemented *Perhaps minor nerf upon power. Fire rate, most likely. Implemented *Maybe a change in Stealth. Done. Buffed projectile speed by 50% *Addition of "Desperation Mode" (If the HP drops below 25%, they are allowed to use a powered version of their current weapon for seconds or certain number of shots). Either this OR... (Done and combines with Overdrive) *Overdrive Mode (Like the one above. Except it would be triggered by an item at any moment they wanted). (See above) *IG variations. (Not Gonna Happen) Category:User Created Expansions